


something more.

by thisisnottheonlyempire (willhelmina)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Phone calls during sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/thisisnottheonlyempire
Summary: Auston Matthews has a talent for terrible timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a four plus one, but i couldn't figure out the other three plus one so it's now just a one shot. unbeta'd so mistakes are mine.

 

Blake is a beast and even holding onto the headboard posts aren't helping much.

His brutal thrusts leave Patrik breathless, moans caught in his throat. The bed creaks in protest, each thrust shaking it. He isn't even sure hotel beds can take such a beating. The next thrust is particularly harder, sending the top of the headboard into the wall and Patrik would laugh if he could find his voice.

“Fuck, so tight...but your hole can't get enough,” He moans and the sound goes straight to his own cock.

Patrik moans before huffing out a laugh. He takes a hand off the post, sliding down between the two of them. He rubs at his hole, where Blake's cock keeps them connected, and it's so sensitive, so wet that Patrik flushes. Blake chuckles, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Come on, sweetheart,” He says, hiking up one of Patrik's legs. “Wanna hear you.”

Patrik reaches for him, wanting another kiss. Their lips meet again, soft before they wrestle for dominance and Patrik gives up easily. He can feel the other man's smile against his lips.

There's a distinct vibrating wood sound and Patrik looks over. His phone moves with the vibration it makes and Blake groans. The unmistakable image of Auston Matthews flashes on his screen. Auston Matthews has a talent for terrible timing.

Patrik has no plans of answering it but when Blake slows his thrust to a roll of his hips and smirks, Patrik knows he has an idea. Patrik suddenly regrets ever starting this whatever this is with Blake.

“Answer it.” He says it so easily and Patrik gapes at him.

“Seriously?”

Blake rolls his hips again, cock pressing against his prostate. “Yep.”

Patrik groans, reaching for the phone. Blake kisses the corner of his mouth as he answers, “Hello?”

“Hey, man. What are you doing tonight?” Auston asks. Patrik forgot; Leafs are in town.

“Um...I-I don't know.” Blake moves his mouth down, kissing at his pulse point. Starts sucking a hickey into his neck. “Might be...hanging around.”

“Cool. You finally gonna show me around Winnipeg?”

He can see the playful smile on Auston's face but Blake rolls his hips again. His cock nudges deeper into Patrik and he has to cough to cut off a moan. “I will...I will let you know.”

“Cool. See you later then?”

Blake starts his assault again, fingers digging into his hips and Patrik slaps a hand over his mouth. He can't very well _scream_ in Auston's ear. That would be rude. “Mm-hmm.”

“Alright.” A beat. “Take it easy, Pat.”

He wants to chastise him; he doesn't like to be called Pat but Auston is laughing as he hangs up and Blake is _pounding_ into him. He makes a sound that somewhat sounds like goodbye before throwing his phone to the floor. Blake laughs, a little hollow, and Patrik thinks his fingers get tighter in his hips.

A particularly hard thrust makes Patrik's eyes roll into the back of his head and he's going to come. Blake is starting to lose any rhythm he had to begin with. He tucks his face into his shoulder before stilling and his come fills him and Patrik shivers involuntarily. Blake pants into his shoulder, pressing soft kisses to his throat. Patrik closes his eyes, running his hands through the other man's hair, trying to catch his breath.

“Easy,” He whispers as Blake lifts himself off him. “You are an old man.”

Blake chuckles. “Old man, huh?” He shifts and his softening cock slides out of Patrik easily. “Guess you don't need to come.”

Patrik whimpers. “Blake...come on. I was kidding.” He's stroking himself now. God, he's so close.

Blake's expression softens and he's replacing Patrik's hand with his own. Patrik watches eagerly as he strokes him, as he thumbs at the head then lowers to cup his balls, tease his hole. Makes a nose when he feels how wet he is and Patrik fights the blush spreading throughout his body.

“Come on, Patrik,” He whispers. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Their eyes meet and Patrik comes, arching off the bed. Hits his own chest and stomach and coats Blake's hand. It's intense and he crashes back to earth and Blake crashes with him. They lay there for a few moments, spent and it's quiet.

“Have a date?” Blake asks and it sounds off. Though, Patrik's coming down from an orgasm high so he could be imagining it.

“Why?” Patrik chuckles. “Want to join? Have a threesome?”

Blake chuckles, running a hand through his hair. It sounds dull, humorless even. After a moment he says, “I don't want you to go on a date.”

The words hit him like a dump truck and Patrik has to sit up to look at him. “What? Why?”

Blake bites the inside of his cheek, unsure of something. Himself, maybe? “Nothing. It's stupid.”

Patrik nudges him. “Tell me.”

“I don't want...to stop. What we're doing.”

Patrik pauses before giving him a small smile. “Neither do I. I thought it was just me.”

Blake smiles at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, I'm glad that's settled. We're gonna keep doing what we're doing. Good?”

“Good.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Blake pulls him down for a kiss. It feels like a promise of something more.

 


End file.
